Hanna Rigby
__NOEDITSECTION__ Vital Information Hanna Kristine Rigby is a Pure-Blood witch of Danish descent. She is the daughter of Pia Søndergaard and Casper Rigby. Life Before Durmstrang She had no parental figure when she was Asta Thrane, sure she had parents like every child does, June Friis and Hugo Thrane were no mother and father to her. They left her on her own more often than they took care of her, they would have sold her for drugs if they could have found the right buyer. A couple of times and rather unsuccessfully they actually tried to pawn her off on their dealer. By the time she was five she was finally taken away from her biological parents for good. She spent the next five years with at least one new family every six months. She lived in the homes of ten different families before her "home life" became stable. She was finally placed with a couple who had been trying for nearly a decade to have a child of their own. Having only met them once before she was reluctant to open up to these new parents after having had a few that treated her extremely poorly. She had been an accessory to mothers who only wanted the title but not the responsibility that came with it. She had been the unwitting victim of fathers who should have never been around a child at all, for any reason. Feeling unwelcome in yet another home was not something she wanted to go through once again. Being there a few months and then returning to the orphanage from whence she came. She began to expect it when people grew tired of her, the sense of rejection she got was as normal to her as breathing in her mind. Luckily this time was for keeps, her adoption was probably the best thing for her. Her new family lived in Denmark much like many of the old ones had, she was even able to recognize some of the surrounding area from her time spent with various other families in the past. It was mildly annoying but it also gave her a sense of familiarity with her surroundings. She would have preferred to be some places new. Although she never told anyone any of this. When she saw one of her previous fathers, one of the ones that hurt her, in while in Ringsted she began to tremble uncontrollably. She shut down much like she had when she was first placed in the orphanage. Casper and Pia were worried, of course, it was Pia who able to break through to her and Casper who set her free of said fear by showing her how unintimidating that former father truly was. Worry and doubt still got the better of her and Durmstrang did not help matters. Casper did something for her that day she never thought anyone would. He fought for her and it proved to her that even when she finds it hard to believe there are people who are willing to go out of their way to protect her from harm. She still trembles when someone looks at her a certain way. Her trigger appears to manipulated when she is in the presence of a boy or a man. She is not afraid of men, or boys for that matter. If said person is considered friendly she is fine when the line between what she is comfortable with and what she is uncomfortable with is crossed things for her change. The world goes grey and silent, she cannot hear anything except her heartbeat. Learning magic seemed to be the only outlet for a short while, that was until she discovered how much she loved Potions, Herbology was a close second but nothing seemed to put in a place of ease as much as a simmering cauldron did. She often tried to use that exact imagery as a way to calm herself. When the color started to fade from the world. Her attempts were not always successful after some manboy did or said something that did not generally have the same effect on others that it did on her. Sometimes she was too far gone and there was just nothing that she or anyone else could do. What she needed in those particular moment was the time that her mind was trying to allow her to be alone. In addition to her time spent learning to master brewing techniques and the various ingredients used in them she gained a love of books. She did not care to read in the pursuit of knowledge, unless that knowledge was Potions related. She liked how words allowed a person to lose themselves. How one could paint a picture based on how perfectly certain words fit together. Poetry is not an art that is lost on her, as a matter of fact it has become something that she treasures dearly. She bares her soul often but only ever on paper, she writes constantly. She never shares her poems with other people considering what she keeps in her heart as sacred as what she keeps in her head. She has even found a way to keep her words safe from prying eyes. Personality She is quiet, almost never saying a word. She can be brought out of her shell and sometimes it is hard to tell what it might take to do that. It could something as simple as saying "Hello, how are you?" Or something a bit more involved. She does not actually like people, but she has come to understand that life is immeasurably harder to live without people wo care, at the least without someone to love. Her adoptive family has made a big impact in her life, not only have they been the first people to express their love and devotion to her, they are the first people that she has ever trusted. She became just as protective of them as they are of her, unflinching in her sense of loyalty. Appearance |-|♡= |-|Gallery= Taylor Marie Hill |-|♡= Relationships |-|Immediate Family= Extended family (aunts, uncles, cousins, etc.): |-|Friends= Category:Hecate Grimm Category:Female Category:DIRP